Sob a influência de álcool
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Bajo efectos del alcohol", de Petit Nash. Foi uma tarde diferente... Quando Emily abriu a porta e lá estava Hotch, mas não era o Hotch de sempre.


_**N.T: **__Esta é a tradução da fic "_Bajo efectos del alcohol", _da_ _Petit Sidle. Resolvi traduzir porque não achei quase nada sobre Criminal Minds em português. Sou muito fã da série e juntei a necessidade de treinar meu espanhol com a vontade de ler fics da série. Pretendo traduzir mais algumas, e se alguém tiver sugestões, estejam à vontade. Todos os comentários serão repassados a autora._

_**Sob a influência de álcool**_

Aquela foi, certamente, uma das mais estranhas noites de sua vida. Depois de finalizarem mais um caso, a equipe resolveu parar num bar e tomar alguma coisa. Apenas Hotch não acompanhou, desapareceu ao chegarem os papéis do seu divórcio, e Rossi, que como era de se esperar, foi atrás dele.

A noite no bar foi curta: tomaram alguns drinques, conversaram um pouco e contaram algumas piadas ruins. Reid, como sempre, matraqueava sobre diversos dados e Morgan, além de conseguir vários números de telefone, ficou com uma das garçonetes. No final da noite, cada membro seguiu para sua casa. E a noite poderia ter acabado exatamente assim, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Passava das onze quando bateram em sua porta. Estranhou, já era muito tarde para visitas, ainda mais uma não esperada. Caminhou até a porta, cansada e curiosa. Já tinha tirado os sapatos, estava despenteada e cansada, e, apesar de continuar ótima, não havia mais nenhuma formalidade em sua aparência. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Hotch do outro lado da porta.

- Olá, Emily. – Ele disse com um sorriso estranho, parecendo relaxado, mas de um modo estranho e desconhecido para ela. Numa mão carregava sua pasta e sua gravata estava sabe-se lá onde. Parecia tudo, menos com Hotch. E a olhava fixamente.

- Está tudo bem, Hotch? - Perguntou confusa e ligeiramente preocupada.

- Sim... Claro!- Respondeu ele, soltando uma risada abafada, fazendo com que Emily finalmente porque ele parecia tão diferente. – Posso entrar? Gostaria de falar com você.

- Você está bêbado! – O tom da voz dela era acusador e, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso.

- Sim, acho... Talvez um pouco. - Hotch respondeu dando de ombros.

Com uma expressão de dúvida, chegou para o lado e o deixou entrar sem saber exatamente o que esperar. Convidou-o a sentar-se enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, notando que ele mantinha seu olhar sempre fixo nela.

Na cozinha, preparava-lhe um café bem forte quando ele entrou e caminhou até ela. Parou ao seu lado, tão próximo, a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, que Emily sentiu um ligeiro de desconforto, evitando olhar para ele.

- Preciso lhe dizer algo...- Seu tom era muito baixo, fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar inteira.

Emily ficou quieta, alerta, havia muito pouco espaço separando-os e isto lhe deixava nervosa. Podia sentir a respiração de Hotch em seu rosto. De repente, ele estendeu a mão e pousou na cintura de Emily, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Notando sua reação, ele deu uma risada suave.

- Emily... - Sussurrou.

-Tome! - Estendeu-lhe a xícara fumegante de café, tentando se afastar. – Vai lhe fazer bem.

- Está muito quente! - Largou a xícara de lado e aproximou-se novamente com um olhar febril.

Rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo, aprisionou-a nos braços e beijou-a intensamente. Saboreou seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo a cada respiração. O beijo foi tão surpreendente, que somente depois de alguns segundos é que ela se afastou com um empurrão.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou perturbada, com a voz rouca.

- Algo que nós dois queremos...- O empurrão não o fez perder a determinação.

- Não faça isto...

-Emily... vai dizer que é algo que não deseja?

Emily teve um momento de fraqueza, seria uma mentira estúpida e vil dizer que nunca tinha se imaginado nos braços de Aaron Hotchner. Ou que nunca sonhara beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Porque imagina e sonhara, tantas e repetidas vezes... Mas o Aaron Hotchner que estava diante dela, prisioneiro das sensações e emoções, obviamente estava sob forte influência do álcool. Não era ele mesmo. Não era deste modo que Emily o queria.

- Não, eu não quero isso! - Disse com firmeza, após refletir por um breve momento. – Você está bêbado, Aaron.

Algo em seu tom de voz, ou na maneira como pronunciou seu nome, devolveu a Hotch a lucidez. Podia ter bebido muito, mas reconheceu que algo não estava certo. Emily aproveitou sua hesitação para afastar-se e sair da cozinha.

- Emily ..- Ele a seguiu, tentando se aproximar e beijá-la novamente. Mas ela se recusou.

- Não! - Deu alguns passos para trás, recuperou a xícara de café e entregou a Hotchner. – Tome ou saia, Aaron.

Com expressão séria, manteve os olhos fixos nele com o copo numa mão e o outro braço estendido, mantendo uma distância segura entre eles. Ele a olhou, toda séria e tensa, e um fragmento de razão, o mesmo que havia lhe trazido até ali e que não estava afogado em álcool, o fez entender o quanto realmente a queria. Esta percepção o levou a tomar a xícara de suas mãos e beber seu conteúdo de um gole só.

Então olhou fixamente para ela e lhe pareceu ver um leve sorriso. Havia algo naquele pequeno gesto que estava carregado de significado para ambos. Não queria dizer que ele estava mais coerente ou que ela fosse para mudar sua postura, mas poderia ser o começo de algo bom para os dois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Foi um péssimo despertar. Hotch soube imediatamente que havia excedido, e em muito, o seu nível de tolerância ao álcool na noite anterior e isto tinha sido fatal, não apenas emocionalmente, mas fisicamente também. Tentou se levantar, mas sua cabeça doía intensamente. Deixou-se cair novamente no sofá com um gemido baixo. Percebeu na mesinha a sua frente um copo de água e um par de aspirinas, estendendo a mão para tomá-las.

Olhou ao redor, tentando entender onde estava. Viu que seus sapatos estavam no chão ao lado dele, assim como seu paletó. Tinha a impressão que era tarde, mas não tinha certeza. A noite passada não estava clara em sua mente. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e sentia-se mal. De repente, uma xícara de café aproximou-se de seu rosto, era Emily.

- Tome, não está muito quente.

- Obrigado. - Respondeu tentando se sentar, um pouco constrangido.

Depois de alguns goles do saboroso café, conseguiu reunir coragem para, finalmente, olhar para ela. Sentada no sofá seu lado, não parecia com raiva ou qualquer coisa assim, o que achou estranho, porém bom.

-Desculpe-me por ontem à noite. - Disse depois de alguns minutos.

-Lembra o que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou.

-Vagamente, mas o suficiente para me desculpar.

Emily soltou um riso suave e o olhou fixamente, com um brilho coquete e maroto no olhar. Ele sempre se encantava com seu riso, mas hoje ela estava ainda mais bonita e havia aquele olhar meio travesso, que o deixou intrigado.

- Eu estava muito mal?

- Você realmente quer saber? - O sorriso dela se alargava cada vez mais.

- Isto me parece um "sim". - Lamentou-se.

-Não, não se preocupe.- Ela voltou a rir.- Tirando a parte de me beijar algumas vezes, tentar mais algumas, dizer algumas bobagens e quase fazer um striptease na minha sala, não fez nada de grave.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou ele, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos. – Por acaso disse algo impróprio? Algo que não devia? Ou eu...?

- Confessar sentimentos que eu não tinha idéia? Ou algo assim?

Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava totalmente envergonhado, sentindo-se um idiota total. Obviamente, sentia algo muito forte por ela, mas aquela foi a pior maneira de demonstrar isso. E, no entanto, ela ainda sorria.

- Me perdoe, Emily.

-Não se preocupe.- Ela respondeu suavemente e olhou para o relógio. - Temos que estar no trabalho em uma hora, talvez você queira tomar um banho.

-Obrigado, seria ótimo.

Buscou a muda de roupa extra que sempre tinha em seu carro e Emily lhe mostrou onde era o banheiro. Suas memórias da noite anterior estavam confusas, lembrava do beijo, da xícara de café... Antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, chamou:

- Emily...

-Sim? Precisa algo?

-Não, eu só... - Olhou em seus olhos e continuou - Sinto muito sobre a noite passada, não irá acontecer novamente. Você não merece isto. Prometo a você que não acontecerá novamente.

-Eu, realmente, espero que sim, Aaron. - Aproximou-se dele e completou num tom baixo e rouco: - Nunca mais quero vê-lo bêbado em minha casa... Todo o resto poderemos repetir na noite em que desejar. - Deu uma piscadela e saiu, deixando-o parado na porta do banheiro.

Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso... Talvez, afinal, não houvesse feito tanto mal.

FIM


End file.
